


I Just Feel Special, Thank you:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Walks On The Beach, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to make sure that Steve had the best birthday around, So, He made it a special day, as he & his lover spent quality time together, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*





	I Just Feel Special, Thank you:

*Summary: Danny wanted to make sure that Steve had the best birthday around, So, He made it a special day, as he & his lover spent quality time together, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

"Danno, Thank you, This has been the best birthday so far, I am just glad that we are getting this alone time together, I just feel special, Thank you", Commander Steve McGarrett said to his lover, as they were walking along the beach, after their romantic dinner. "Anything for you, Love, Anything for you", The Blond said, as he took one of Steve's hands, into his own, & kissed the back of it.

 

The Day was beautiful, Danny pulled out all of the stops, He wanted his lover to relax, & enjoy himself, which he did. The Five-O Commander was glad to have someone so caring in his life, He felt like the luckiest man in the world, He stopped, & Danny stopped too, He was concerned, as he was wondering why Steve had stopped.

 

"Why did you stop, Love ?", he asked with concern, The Former Seal smiled, & said, "No reason, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much, Thank you for making this the best birthday ever", & they share a wonderful & sweet kiss. They continued their walk down the beach, & made their way to the parking lot.

 

"You know that I love you, Right ?, I would do anything to make sure that you stay safe, You are important to me, That would never change, I hope that you know that you can count on me for anything", Steve smiled, & said, "I know", They got into the camaro, & drove off to their home, so they can continue their wonderful evening, & also to celebrate Steve's birthday.

 

They spent some time dancing to some slow music that Steve had put on, They acted like they are the only ones in the room, Once they were tired of dancing, They cuddled & snuggled up with some glasses of wine, & just relaxed for a bit, "I love you too, Danno, Always have, & I always will". They shared a kiss, & stayed like that, til they are ready to move, so they can get ready for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
